


синие фиалки и мелисса.

by lykretsiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Language of Flowers, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: сакура видит всё как в замедленной съёмке.





	синие фиалки и мелисса.

Когда Саске вальяжной походкой прогуливается по Конохе в первый раз после изгнания, Сакура чувствует, что абсолютно ничего не чувствует. Детская влюблённость в самого 'красивого и холодного' мальчика школы смывается десятками, сотнями боёв, сменяется привкусом крови во рту, ощущением сломанных костей и сбитых кулаков, и это больнее всего — осознавать, что ему всё так же всё равно. 

Сакура сворачивает на другую улицу, чтобы не сталкиваться с Саске лицом к лицу — и да, это самый настоящий побег. Она не считает, что должна отчитываться за каждый сделанный шаг перед кем-то вроде него. Уже слишком поздно отстраивать мосты заново; грунт давно затянуло в болото, а рабочие уволились — и это, наверное, правильно.

*

Ино говорит, что Сай лучше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, хотя, конечно, у них с ним ничего не выйдет, потому что также он похож на Саске больше, чем признаёт. Она тоже больше ничего не чувствует и обходит Саске стороной, потому что это глупо и вообще, а чтобы выяснять отношения, нужно эти отношения для начала иметь. Отношения у Саске есть только с Наруто — вот пусть они и разбираются; это не их с Сакурой проблема.

Сакура думает о том, что кожа у Ино такая же аристократически белая, как и у Саске, вот только во всём остальном они абсолютно противоположны. У Ино светлые, почти белые волосы, а глаза голубые-голубые и улыбка мягкая-мягкая; от Ино пахнет цветами. Сакуре нравится это, ведь ей больше не нравится Саске. Сакуре в принципе нравится Ино — и, наверное, всегда нравилась.

*

Саске приглашает Сакуру на свидание — на самое настоящее свидание, да, даже делает лицо попроще и сбавляет уровень пафоса до верхней границы нормы; хорошо, пытается, и это уже похвально, но всё ещё плохо. Сакура думает, что ещё пару лет назад задохнулась бы от восторга, но пару лет назад этого не случилось, а ей давно не двенадцать.

У Сакуры в руках цветочный горшок; продавщица сказала, что синие фиалки означают, что ты всегда будешь рядом. Сакура планирует сделать вид, что не слышала этого, когда будет дарить их Ино.

Саске зол — потому что Сакура отклоняет его предложение; зол, потому что не понимает, что делает не так, а не так он делает всё. Саске бесится, Саске обижается как маленький ребёнок, но Сакуру это не волнует. Сакура чувствует, что поступает правильно — пожалуй, впервые за свою жизнь поступает правильно по отношению к себе и своим чувствам.

Фиалки приятно пахнут. До дома Ино рукой подать, и Сакура приспускает на всех парах.

*

Ино выглядит слегка растерянно, и Сакуре кажется, что продавщица из цветочного обманула её со значением синих фиалок. Ино улыбается неловко и пропускает Сакуру в дом, держа в руках новый цветочный горшок. Смотрит странно — на цветы, ставит их на свой рабочий стол; говорит, что Сай всё пытается наладить контакт, но ей это совершенно неинтересно.

Сакура не вслушивается.

На свету фиалки не синие, а голубые-голубые. Как небо. У Ино красивый голос.

*

В жизни Сакуры так много 'наверное' и 'вроде бы', что она уже не понимает, какие 'наверное' и 'вроде бы' — наверное и вроде бы, а какие — точно.

Сакуре больше не нравится Саске и его дутый клановый пафос — точно. Сакура чётко сказала: 'нет, я не пойду с тобой на свидание', — наверное. Сакуре нравится Ино и её цветочные полочки в комнате — точно. Сакура не надеется на взаимность и просто хочет быть рядом — вроде бы.

У Ино длинные мягкие волосы, после душа они завиваются на концах, но позже выпрямляются под тяжестью собственного веса. Ино зачёсывает влажную чёлку назад и откидывается на подушку; Сакура крепко держит ладонь Ино в своей. Ино тёплая, Ино рядом, Ино всегда поможет и поддержит, и одна единственная посиделка вдвоём значит для Сакуры больше, чем все дни с командой номер семь вместе взятые — и это немного печально, но ей всё равно.

Сакура никогда не оставит Ино — точно. Сакура выстоит, если Ино её прогонит, — наверное.

*

Сакура мечется — осознание влечения к с детства близкой подруге бьёт по затылку чуть позже, чем это самое влечение проявляется. Перестроиться за площадь чётко выстроенной системы координат сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд; Сакуре кажется, что всё её мироощущение трещит по швам и распадается лоскутами внутрь.

Сакуре давно не двенадцать, но её первая и единственная 'влюблённость' была деструктивна сама по себе и навязана обществом её ровесниц. Когда долго следуешь чётким правилам поведения, выход за их границы где-то, кроме собственных мыслей, заканчивается болезненным осознанием и переосмыслением всего, что ты делала до этого самого момента — и это грызёт, это гложет, это банально мешает мыслить здраво.

У Ино на окне стоит горшок с синими фиалками — теми, что подарила ей Сакура.

*

Когда Ино заявляется на порог дома Сакуры под ночь — промокшая от дождя, запыхавшаяся и с цветочным горшком в руках, Сакура не знает, что и думать. Ино улыбается чуть нервно, длинные, почти белые волосы липнут к шее и плечам; Сакура отступает, впуская Ино в квартиру.

Ино говорит, что Саске приходил спрашивать про Сакуру, что она послала Сая на все четыре стороны, что в магазин привезли новые цветы, которых раньше никто не видел, что на улице ужасный ливень, что у неё промокли ноги и что Наруто идиотничал и обрызгал её из лужи, но это всё совершенно не имеет значения, это всё пустой трёп; у Ино дрожит голос, она сама тоже дрожит — от холода. Сакура за руку ведёт Ино в свою комнату и укутывает в тёплое покрывало. Ино не умолкает ни на секунду и сильнее сжимает цветочный горшок в руках.

Сакура видит всё как в замедленной съёмке: вот Ино аккуратно ставит цветочный горшок на кровать, вот подаётся вперёд, беря руки Сакуры в свои, вот быстро касается её губ своими, и перед глазами всё плывёт.

Наверное, вроде бы или точно? Точно — и Сакура уверена в этом на сто процентов.

Ино резко садится на постель, сильнее укутываясь в пушистое покрывало, бормочет что-то о том, что она может уйти прямо сейчас, что, наверное, поторопилась, что могла просто неправильно понять, но Сакура не слушает. Сакуре легко и хорошо, и все детали пазла встают на свои места.

Мелисса значит что-то вроде взаимопонимания и симпатии — позже Ино показывает Сакуре книгу, где описывается язык цветов. Позже — это когда Ино, наконец, замолкает и позволяет Сакуре обнимать её совсем не как подругу.


End file.
